The present invention relates to a vehicle service support system, a vehicle service support server, a vehicle service support method and a vehicle service support program for enabling a user to remotely make a reply about service information. More specifically, it relates to a system, a server, a method and a program for transmitting service information of a vehicle to a user through a communication line and receiving a reply to a reply item about the service information through the communication line from the user.
In general, when a user of a vehicle requests vehicle service of a service shop (including a repair shop and the like), the service (such as part exchange, adjustment, repair and the like) is arranged as follows: First, the user takes the vehicle to the service shop and have the vehicle checked by the service staff. After the check, the user is explained about the content of the service so as to understand the service content. Thereafter, the user decides whether or not the service is requested, and then actually requests the service.
As a system in which a user thus ascertains the content of the service in a service shop, the following two systems are conventionally known: In one system, a printer is installed in a waiting room of a service shop, so that the printer can output the content and estimate of necessary service found in the check carried out by the service staff (as described in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-127877). In the other system, information processing equipment including a camera device, a voice instruction device and a printer is installed in a service shop, and an actual image of a vehicle captured by a user with the camera device is transmitted to a remote repair shop, so that the content of repair can be decided in the repair shop and the content and estimate of the repair can be output from the printer (as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-73852). In this manner, in any of the conventional systems, the content of the service is output from a printer installed in a service shop.
In contrast, a system in which the content of the service is transmitted to a user terminal installed at a house of a user or the like through a communication line such as the internet is possible. In this system, a user can remotely grasp the content of the service without being in a service shop. Also, when information whether or not the service is requested can be transmitted from the user terminal to the service shop in this system, the user can request for vehicle service without any time and locational restrictions, which will largely improve the convenience for the user.
In the system in which a user decides whether or not the service is requested after ascertaining the content of the service, however, if the user has little knowledge of vehicle mechanics, it is difficult for the user to decide whether or not to request the service even if the content of the service is explained. Therefore, such a user wants to be supported in the decision by, for example, a friend or the like. In order to be supported by a friend, the friend needs to grasp the content of the service.
For example, in the case where a user ascertains the content of the service in the presence of the service staff in a service shop, a user with little knowledge of vehicle mechanics can take his/her friend to the service shop to be explained about the content of the service together. Thus, the friend can grasp the content of the service, and hence can support the user in the decision whether or not the service is requested.
In the case where a user remotely ascertains the content of the service through a communication line, however, a friend of the user is generally away from the user. Therefore, the user having been explained about the content of the service has to explain the content to the friend on the phone or the like. However, it is difficult for the user with little knowledge of vehicle mechanics to explain the content. Therefore, it is difficult for the friend to accurately grasp the content of the service, and hence, the friend cannot appropriately support the user.
In this manner, in the system in which a user ascertains the content of the service by using a communication line, it is necessary to provide a new system in which even a user with little knowledge of vehicle mechanics can be easily supported by a friend so as to appropriately decide whether or not to request the service.